Band Life
by NekoNoko
Summary: AU. Love, Life, and Lust. When you're young and part of an insane popular band, is there really anything else you care about? Multi Pairings. SLASH
1. Fuck

Band Life

AN: New fic… hope it's good x3 random idea that came to me as I sat in bed cursing the bad plumbing of my toilet as it woke me up at nine this morning.

I realized something as I wrote this… no matter how hard I try, I can't seem write a Naruto boy love story without having Sasuke as a main character in some way or another. I hate that. I hate Sasuke, the little snot nose…

Disclaimer: I own nothing… obviously…

-  
Chapter One – Fuck… just… fuck

-

"It's now been three weeks since Sasuke Uchiha, of the Hidden Leaves, had his on-stage breakdown. No official response has since been let forth by the band's agent, but rumors are flying like wild-fire across the web. Rumors of a possible mental breakdown or drug induced insanity are the most frequent-"

The sing-song voice of the newswomen on the television was interrupted as a remote was hurled at the screen, leaving a dull scratch on the front and striking a high-pitched bang. Sasuke winced, the noise shaking his hung-over brain. When the echoing finally stopped he growled, hands instantly curling around any solid object he could reach. The idiot bitch was still talking.

"Don't you have anything fucking better to report then me! Fuck! What about some fucking dead fucking little bastards or a fucking fire!" The boy hollered, flinging numerous objects at the cursed TV. Most missed their target of the power button, many even missing the target of the television, but finally his metal ashtray did the job.

Of course, as satisfying as it was to finally have stopped the crap from streaming, now he was left with ashes and cigarette butts lying across his already wrecked living room. Not to mention a killing headache.

Sasuke sighed, running his hands through his black hair and letting his palms rest over his throbbing temples. He dimly noted at least one cigarette butt falling from his hair, but that did little to faze him. Right now, all he wanted to do was curl up and die. Pretty much the same feeling he'd had all week. Or, more precisely, the past three weeks.

A groan that sounded very much like a dying frog's croak slipped from Sasuke's throat as he withdrew his hands from his oily hair. The back of his mind meekly reminded him he hadn't taking a shower in two weeks.

"You bastard… look what you did to me…" Sasuke mumbled into a cushion as he buried his head into the corner of his couch, one arm limply falling off the side and the other tightly wrapped around a small pillow.

Four hours later, Sasuke was shaken from sleep by the ringing of his phone. The actual phone had been thrown into the kitchen some days ago but, as Sasuke had irritably come to realize, the dock would ring too. Now the dock laid under the coffee table just out of Sasuke's reach. When's he'd finally realized the phone wasn't mocking him in his head with its insufferable ringing even after he'd long since killed it he'd been too weak to successfully pull the cord from the wall.

Sasuke watched miserably through his one open eye, his other still hidden in the couch.

"Shut up already! Just shut the fuck up!" Surprisingly, it shut the fuck up. The younger Uchiha allowed himself a smirk of satisfaction. Though it quickly dropped as his blurry eyes focused on the small blinking red light that signaled waiting messages.

The goddamn light had been blinking since the first night… That same day that he'd had his breakdown while performing…

"Drug induced my ass… more like love induced…" Sasuke muttered as he rolled onto his back. He wearily rubbed his eyes with his fingertips as a low laugh resounded from the back of his throat. "God, how clichéd. No wonder we haven't written a new song in months. I suck."

And then, suddenly, unwanted memories swarmed Sasuke's mind, making his miserable mood even worse and creating a feeling of impending vomit. Memories of that night. He could almost imagine how it looked for the audience. The lead singer snapping halfway through the first song, throwing his headset into the crowd and his guitar against the floor. He idly wondered if he'd seriously broken it or not. He really did like that guitar.

The phone rang again, breaking him out of his mournful daze. He cocked one dark eye open, eyeing the phone-dock hatefully. How many more times would it ring before he picked it up? Enough to drive him insane, most likely.

This time, the phone only rang three times before whoever was on the other line gave up, something that lightened Sasuke's mood greatly.

_I wonder if he called…_

Sasuke's jaw clenched and his hands dug into the cushions beneath him. Above all else, he couldn't let himself go there. What the hell had he drunken all that beer for! To keep his brain from working! He seriously wasn't going to let all his money go to waste by thinking…

And yet, his mind did go there. And soon, Sasuke found himself eyeing the blinking light like a lion eyes a baby gazelle. Bluntly, he couldn't tear his eyes from it. All the answers it held in its power… all the mysteries it could quench and all the dreams it could make come true…

Sasuke's eyes flashed alive. He couldn't take anymore. He lunged for the dock, his hands reaching out desperately.

"Fuck!" He cursed loudly as his chin rammed into the coffee table's glass top. Fuck indeed. Nevertheless, his hands had successfully grasped their target.

He could feel his heart beating in his fingertips as he straitened, his back now resting against the hard back of the couch as the cushion had mysteriously vanished. He took a deep breath before pressing the blinking button, a small grin tugging at his lips as he imagined all the things the machine would tell him.

"You have 92 new messages. First message…

'Listen, Sasuke… fuck… I'm sorry, okay! I just… I just… shit… I don't know what to say… I can't really say anything, can I? To make this all better… I really screwed it up this time… I… didn't think… you know me, that's what I do… not think -In a second! I hear you bastards! Just give me a goddamn second- … I'm just… really sorry… and… why did you run out like that? We're in a lot of crap now, you know… the owner of the hall is trying to sue us… N-not that I'm blaming you! It's all my fault! But… well, Neji doesn't think so... he's really pissed… but that doesn't matter! Sasuke… I just -Fuck! I'm coming! Give me one fucking second- I just… Call me, Okay, Sasuke? Just… call me… we need to talk…'

Next message…"

Sasuke's palm slammed down on the dock before it could go on, pressing all the buttons at once and earning the desired effect of shutting it up.

"You bastard… you fucking bastard…" Sasuke's words were muffled against the hissing sobs he was trying to keep away. He was known as the heartless bastard, the one that never showed emotion. But right now… it physically hurt to bite the tears back.

In a swift movement Sasuke grabbed one of the nearby pillows, dropping his head into it as his grip on its sides tightened. The muffled sound of his hoarse scream could barely be heard the pillow was held so close.

Looking back, there was really no reason for Sasuke to have been smiling. Nothing the machine could have said would have made him feel better. There was really no happy way to go about for apologizing about ruining their secret homosexual inner-band relationship by fucking his older brother.

-

Now, I'm afraid this story will always be second to my other one, Games of Love and Family, but I'll update it as much as I can. Reviews will update it faster, just so ya know.

Oh, and sorry for all the cursing ; They're young and part of a popular band… they're pretty full of themselves, so, it's like… I unno… eh heh heh

/Froggy Out


	2. Doors are just locking you in

Band Life

AN: Gosh, I got such nice reviews; I decided to write this second chapter. Helped that my beta isn't on, so I –still- can't go over the third chapter of GoLaF –growls-. Neway neway, here it is

-

Chapter Two – Doors are just locking you in, not locking others out

-

"This is pointless, Naruto."

"Shut up."

"Completely pointless."

"Shut up."

"Sasuke's lost to us now. I don't know what the fuck's wrong with him now, but I really don't give a shi-"

"I said shut up!" Naruto shouted bitterly, finally cracking. His fists were clenched at his side and his whole form moved stiffly up the steps. From all days, today was the day the elevator in Sasuke's apartment building chose to crap out.

Barely feeling the impact of Naruto's harsh words, Neji sighed. "We've tried this before. He hasn't let us in. Hasn't even given us any proof he's still in that apartment." The white-eyed boy stated calmly, his hands going through the familiar motions of re-tying his loose horse-tail.

"He's still there, I know it." Naruto replied through gritted teeth. He would not let Neji get to him… he would not… there was still hope for Sasuke… for him and Sasuke…

"Oh? And what makes you so sure?" Neji challenged, coming to a rest at the 4th floor. He casually leaned against the gray wall as he regarded Naruto's back evenly. For a moment Naruto didn't move, his foot staying where it was on the third step from the bottom.

"Just shut the fuck up and come with me Neji." Naruto responded coldly, his head turned the slightest to rest one glaring eye on his band-mate.

Neji sighed once, shrugged, and slowly followed the stubborn boy up the steps. Sasuke, that bastard, insisted on living in the penthouse on the 10th floor… four floors down, six more to go…

"I still don't understand why Itachi isn't here…" Neji questioned sternly. That god his gaze was pointedly fixated on the metal railing at his side or he would have no doubt noticed Naruto's slight fumble and near fall.

"Itachi's busy." Forced was the only way to describe Naruto's voice at that moment.

"He's probably the one that best understands Sasuke anyway. I mean, they are brothers… they should have some sort of brotherly bond…"

"Y-yeah… you'd think…" Five floors down, five to go.

"Has he even tried to get Sasuke out of his apartment yet? He's never come with us before…"

"I…I don't know, I'll ask him." By floor 6.5, Naruto's complexion had paled a few too many shades and Neji was beginning to harbor hate for both Uchiha brothers. Things could only get better as they climbed higher though, ne?

The rest of floor six passed in tense silence, the only sound the rhythmic beat of the boys' feet against the steps and the faint echoes from lower floors. Same thing for all of the 7th floor and half into the 8th.

"It's going to be hard to get a major gig after this, you know. It'll be a while before we get our credibility back. Kakashi doesn't seem to be taking it too hard, but Kakashi's an idiot. Sasuke will be hounded by the media too… and, like always, we'll be pushed out of the spotlight again. God… everything that bastard does gets him in the spotlight and us in his shadow." Neji said, starting off well enough but somehow ending in an irate rage. It had always been a sore spot for the Hyuuga, how easily the brooding Sasuke could steal the limelight, and even now, when things were obviously wrong with the slightly younger boy, Neji couldn't get past his grudge. He cursed under his breath as his temper flared, his steps sounding harder against the ugly gray floor of the stairs.

Naruto remained as silent as he could. Which was very odd for Naruto. In fact, it was so odd that Neji was forced to raise an eyebrow in question.

"Aren't you going to stand up for Uchiha Junior?" Neji questioned, his voice mocking and curious at once.

"Why do you care, Neji?"

Neji shrugged, one hand straying from the railing to push strands of his solid black hair out of his face. "You always stand up for him. You're always with him. It's like you two are in love. It's never just one of you, always the two of you. Always watching each others backs. It's sickening, really. It's like you two don't have eyes for anyone else in the band, just each other. It's really fucking sickening. The Hidden Leaves should all be together, not us against your united front." Neji finished, delving into his nasty habit of breaking into rants/lectures in the middle of perfectly normal conversation.

A short pause followed from which the boys finished scaling the 9th floor stairs.

"We're not in love or anything… You just… you just don't understand." Naruto mumbled out as the started on the tenth stairwell.

Neji raised a brow in reply and was about to speak when he stopped and frowned. "Whatever. I don't want to understand then." He said after a moment of silent contemplation.

Tense silence again, but this time it wasn't even given a chance to last long as the door to the 10th floor loomed ahead of them. Naruto was the first to push it open, having enough courtesy to hold it open for his fellow band-mate. The two of them exchanged looks as they stood in the small hallway of the penthouse floor. Simultaneously both older teens headed towards the only door on the floor, their steps echoing off the pale blue walls.

Both boys hesitated the door, their eyes falling on the words 'Sasuke' messily sprawled in red spray paint before moving up to regard each other. Neji's face was placid, aside from a slight frown anyway, while Naruto's always expressive face showed more unease then was absolutely necessary.

"S-Sasuke?" Naruto called as he softly knocked on the door, causing Neji to frown from his place beside him.

"For god's sake Naruto, he'll never hear you if you knock like that."

Naruto glared in reply but knocked harder nevertheless.

"Sasuke! Come on, I know you're in there!"

"Louder!"

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Open up!"

"Naruto…"

"For god's sake, Sasuke! Open the fucking door! You've been locked up in there for three weeks! You have to fucking come out already and face me-us-the band!" Naruto hollered, letting his emotions break free for the first time that day. His fists pounded against the innocent door, their loud bangs earning a satisfied smirk from Neji. "You bastard, Sasuke! I've called every fucking day and you won't even open the door to me! Come on!"

"Sasuke isn't home, you fag." Drifted a coarse voice from inside the apartment, loud enough to be heard through the walls but low enough so that Naruto had to stop knocking to hear. Unmistakably Sasuke's voice.

"Sasuke! I knew it! C'mon! Open this door… c'mon… just…" Naruto trailed off, his now red fist opening to rest palm down against the door. As discreetly as he could, the blond-haired boy allowed his gaze to drift towards Neji. Neji stared in reply, clearly catching it. Almost instantly Naruto's head snapped back to the door. "Sasuke, open up! I… I… There's so much I need to set you straight about! You sure pissed the band off! Neji right here with me is really pissed too! I'm sure he wants to punch your face in too, Sasuke! But not before I get to it! So… c'mon… open this door and let me, ugh, punch your face in… first… before Neji can… ugh…" Naruto was never good at faking, and now was no show of sudden talent. His earlier passionate words of furry were now replaced with lackluster threats and insults.

"You are such a retard." Neji said with a sad sigh. Why was he friends with Naruto again? Oh yeah… Back then, Iruka had let them practice in the house. And he was pretty good on the drums. "Sasuke, just let us in. We've had three weeks to go over this… we won't hurt you… too much."

A silence followed where both outdoor parties waited anxiously for any response from the willing prisoner.

"I told you idiots. Sasuke. Isn't. Home. So go rot in hell."

Silence again. Naruto's mouth gapes open and he looked almost ready to cry while Neji's white eyes had narrowed in annoyance.

"Well, that's the best we've gotten out of him for three weeks. Maybe in another three weeks we'll get Uchiha to acknowledge his existence. Can't guarantee I'll be here anymore. I'm getting fucking tired of this." Neji said in parting as he trailed back towards the door to the stairs.

Naruto stared after him, his mouth gaping for something to say. The thought that The Hidden Leaves could possibly lose a valuable member had shaken him, but he still couldn't form any words to hold him back. The click of the door following Neji's leave snapped him from his stupor and he hurriedly set his sights back on the still closed door.

Halfway through raising his fist to knock, Naruto stopped. His fist fell back to his side as his young looking face contorted in suppressed emotions.

"Sasuke…" the boy muttered hoarsely, his fist clenching and unclenching as his breaths began to come out raggedly. "Please, Sasuke… please…" he pleaded softly, his head leaning forward so his forehead rested against the door's cool surface. One thing to be known about Naruto Uzumaki was that he never gave up. But right now, at this moment, outside Sasuke's shut and locked door, it was getting harder to stay fighting.

And all at once, it changed from hard to impossible. Naruto's slim boyish build crumbled pitifully against the door frame. One whiskered cheek was pressed against the door as Naruto's fingertips brushed the floor.

"Please, Sasuke… can we just talk? I know I screwed things up… but if you just let me speak, I can make it all better, I promise. Just open the door. You want us, I want us, so why can't we have us? Just open the door… and it will all be better…"

With Naruto's ear pressed against the door it was easy to hear the sound of movement within the apartment, easy to hear a lone figure placing himself by the door on the other side.

"Sasuke…?" He questioned, waiting silently for a response. He heard slight shifting and the sound of something hitting the door but no voice to answer his own.

Okay. So he'd have to wait. He'd wait. He'd been waiting on-off for the past three weeks. Why was today any different? A sigh came in response to that rather depression inner realization and Naruto, once again, as he'd been doing for the past three weeks, cursed himself and his stupidity.

-

AN: Wha… that took a long time to write… it got long, neh? Eh heh heh… anyway... now the mysteries of the previous plot are revealed… more or less… I'd respond personally to each review, but it's 12:30 . I really shouldn't have stayed awake to write this… oi…

I hope this chapter was good and fun to read. Neji was fun to write for… Oh, and I will do everything in my power to keep this from being a sasunaru… though there may be a sasunaru stage… there's no such thing as true love in the lives of these guys…

Ugh… I guess I'm off to sleep now… huh

/Froggy Out


	3. Waffles, how I loath thee

Band Life

AN: My beta is being a bitch so I can't update GoLaF yet. Which means another thrilling chapter of Band Life. God, I hate that name… I couldn't think of something poetic or deep… Band Life…

Uchiha Kuraiko: Wha, so glad to see people questioning x3 I pondered starting this chapter off with the scene that initiated the breakdown… but decided against it. And it seems to be working out in my favor /grins/ I hope I keep you guessing as time goes, and all questions shall be answered.

Midnight-Sunset: Aww, nuttin' wrong with that. I love angsty evil ficcies too… heeheehee… just so fun for some reason… and I don't know… really don't… though I sorta like gaanaru… it's cute

Nissie: Good to know all the cursing wasn't annoying /smile/ Oh, and glad you liked it, hee.

Elitessnine: I shall continue

-

Chapter Three – Waffles, how I loath thee

-

Sasuke Uchiha frowned. Or, well, he continued frowning. He'd been frowning since he first dragged himself from the protection of the couch to the coldness of the door frame.

He still didn't quite understand what had driven him to his feet. He'd just felt the need to be closer to the door, closer to the voice… the voice he'd spent the past three weeks cursing. Or the hours of the past three weeks where he'd been conscience anyway. Depression, booze, and day-time soaps could bring on some pretty odd dreams, one that Sasuke could distinctly remember featuring Itachi as a waffle and the world ending when all the dogs across the world pissed at the same time, thus creating a mass urine flood.

Though the dog part was pretty much pointless, upon closer insight, the waffle-ness of Sasuke's older brother held some significance. Sasuke had always hated waffles while Naruto loved them. Stupid fucking waffles.

The Uchiha's breath hitched in his throat as he pressed his palm against the door. Was that stupid waffle-lover still out there? Darting to his feet as fast as he could, and bearing the undeniable brain rush from the sudden movement, Sasuke eagerly peered through the spy-hole.

The idiot's jacket was still there, lying messily on the spot of floor right before the doorway. Sasuke's eyes stayed trained on the article of weathered brown leather with a trim of sandy fur at the collar. He knew from memory what that fur smelt and felt like and it made him queasy how in-depth he could imagine the sensations.

Quickly putting aside all issues, Sasuke assessed the situation. Naruto's jacket was still out there, meaning one of three options. Option one; he was out for a piss. Option two; he was out getting something to eat. And option three; he'd forgotten his jacket. All options were plausible.

Sasuke gnawed on his bottom lip as he eased back into his former position against the wall.

He was deep in thought over what to do now. As much as he hated to admit it, he couldn't very well stay in his room for another week… or could he… It was hard to think clearly against his striking headache, but from what he could imagine, it couldn't be all that hard to live as a shut-in for a bit longer…

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke started at the inquiring voice accompanied by soft knocks. He hadn't even heard the footsteps.

"Sasuke… are you listening?"

Silence. Sasuke clamped his mouth shut so even his breathing couldn't be heard. His fingers, some nails still holding some remains of black nail polish, curled into a fist. Sounds of Naruto shifting met Sasuke's ears, and he was sure he could hear him shrugging on that leather jacket.

"Okay… assuming you are there, listening to me… I just want to say I'm sorry."

_You've said that already._

"And that I was being an idiot."

_You've said that too._

"I just wasn't thinking."

_And that…_

"I just don't see why you can't get over this…"

_Why? Why!_

"What's done is done and I'd take it back if I could, but… but I can't… so can you please just forgive me?"

_Forgive you? Forgive you! Are you fucking shitting me!_

"I still don't understand why you're taking this so hard… it was nothing serious… you know… you know you're the only one I care about…"

_Why then! Why? Why, Naruto! If I'm the only one you care about, then why!_

"Why!" Sasuke cried, unintentionally speaking his thoughts. His hands shot to cover his mouth but it was already too late. His cover was blown.

"Sasuke! What… what do you mean… 'why'?"

A sigh. No avoiding this now.

"If I'm the only one you care about, Naruto… then why? Why were you fucking my older brother?" Odd, Sasuke's voice came out so much calmer then he'd imagined it would. Funny how your body can surprise you in times of need.

The boy on the other side seemed to hesitate and Sasuke felt himself dreading the answer.

"It's… complicated. But you have to believe me, it's over! It's all over now! I… I just want to be with you!"

Two things from that sentence enraged Sasuke. For one, the clear copout of a sufficient answer. And the second, the alleged 'ending' of 'something' that Sasuke didn't even know existed.

First there was shock, then there was depression, then betrayal, minor depression again, pain as Sasuke's head reacted to his fast beating heart, and, finally, anger.

"You bastard! Just how long have you been fucking my brother!"

Again, that hesitant pause from the other side of the door. Sasuke was relieved neither party could see each other, since he was feeling too powerless to stand and knew he didn't make much of an opposing figure curled into the corner.

"Crap… N-not very long, I swear…"

"How long?" Came Sasuke's cool reply, his cold bastard skills taking over as he cleared his voice of all emotion.

"Well… r-remember that time last month? Wh-when you went to that friend's friend funeral? Well… me and the guys went to a party… and I sorta got drunk… really drunk… like, piss drunk… and… you two look really alike…"

Stupid fucking waffles. The world would be a better place without psycho waffles like Itachi. Sasuke's teeth gritted as he tried to keep from screaming. His nose was starting to twitch and he was starting to feel a teasing burn behind his eyes, a clear sign he wasnearing his breaking point. There was just one more question he needed answered before he'd feel satisfied enough to prepare himself for a silent death in the silk sheets of his king-sized bed.

"Okay… fine… you got drunk, he's a manipulative bastard. I get that. But why the hell did the two of you keep fucking! Was he just a better lay then me! Is that why you couldn't stop banging him!" Sasuke accused, his voice dripping venom as it began to shake with condensed emotion.

"I… don't know… I guess… it's just… he's… he's… he's _the_ Itachi Uchiha. A Sex God. He's… he's… he's a fantasy come true… I guess… I just liked the ride. It felt… exhilarating. I… I guess I knew how wrong it was… him being your brother and all… but I told myself it was nothing. Just meaningless sex. And if it was meaningless, what was the big deal? I just really got addicted to the thrill… But I'll give it all up for you, Sasuke! Please… just come out…"

Not one word said by Naruto eased Sasuke's sensitive nerves. Through the whole mini speech of confession, he couldn't get past the fact that Naruto was seriously under exaggerating the situation. Either that or he was stupid enough to honestly not think it was a big deal. Still, it didn't matter. The fact was the facts. And the facts just made Sasuke shudder at the horrid mental images they created.

A few moments passed as Sasuke gathered himself. Naruto had cheated on him. With his brother. Numerous times. And then called it meaningless sex. It hurt. A lot. But he couldn't break down. Not again. He couldn't submit to the darkness, as clichéd as that sounded. Just because Naruto was an ass, a complete and utter ass, whether he meant to be or not, Sasuke could not let it defeat him. He was stronger then that.

Or he wanted to be stronger then that anyway.

He moved in slow, measured movement away from the door, away from the voice on the other end. It just wouldn't do to be so close.

"Sasuke…? Are you going to answer?"

How to get him to leave… that was a hard dilemma to solve. One glance around the disastrous apartment solved the problem, though. Sasuke gripped the nearest heavy object, a black soapstone model of a snake from the table beside the couch. With one fluid movement of his arm, the ceramic was sent flying towards the door. The impact was great enough to split the snake in two, the misfortunate serpent's head snapping off the body. Obviously, the resulting sound was loud, and if that didn't get the hint across, Sasuke didn't know what would.

Mumbling about waffles under his breath, Sasuke slowly dragged his feet towards his bed room. It reeked of beer and puke, but what part of his house didn't at his time?

-

Wha… I really gotta stop writing these into the AM… tell me honestly… was the end of this chapter lame? I was drawing a blank but had to continue…

Oh, and I should mention at this point that, though I said slash, I'm not sure how some people take that… I mean, it's obviously boyxboy, and there's obviously implied sex scenes. And they'll probly be scenes were it cuts those scenes off… but I'll never write a detailed sex scene… just not in me… so I'm sorry if slash has a hardcore meaning and I used it wrong, eh heh heh.

/Froggy Out


	4. Hair care

Band Life

AN: Damn… you reviewers are so nice ;-; You really make me want to continue… I love you guys! Before I go into replying to the reviews, just gonna say that the bang against the door that Naruto heard was Sasuke's head hitting the door. Just wanted to explain that, eh heh –sweat- Oh! And I reread the first chapter… and I'm really sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes I made!

Nissie: That's more then enough sucking up for an update, heheheh. And the waffle thing was completely random. I had never planned for that, but for no reason at all, as I was writing the chapter I thought of waffles… and before I knew it, Sasuke was dreaming about waffles. It seemed cute, though, so I kept it. And considering Sasuke is still pretty hung-over, malnourished, and pretty out of it, it didn't seem that outta character.

Uchiha Kuraiko: They'll be more insight into Naruto after, which I hope makes his stand seem more acceptable. Kakashi is the band's manager, so he'll be in it a lot. Hadn't considered that exact pairing, but it does seem interesting. I'll think about it x3

Yaoilover S: Wha! I'm so glad it made you sad… err… I mean, I'm so glad the emotion didn't seem flat 'n stuff. And I'm not too surprised I don't have that many reviews… most Naruto Band fics aren't very good, and my summary wasn't all that informative. –shrugs- happy that ya reviewed, though, hee.

Midnight-Sunset: It's true, though! Itachi is –such- a sex-god! XD Oh… and you'll just have to wait to see the end pairings –grins like she has a plan when she really has no idea herself… or does she-

Oh! And I realized I forgot a disclaimer, so here it is! DISCLAIMER!

Oh, and one more thing before the chapter! I've decided to split the fic into un-official arcs. This one is the Star-Crossed Lovers arc and will maybe, at most, from what I've plotted out, last three or four more chapters…

Damn. I almost wrote a page just replying to reviews… eh heh heh

-

Chapter Four – Hair care

-

Naruto winced at the sound from inside the apartment. Though there was a small chance it was Sasuke slipping and falling to his death, the more likely cause a signal that the conversation was over.

Completely destroyed, Naruto sighed, running a hand through his wheat-filed blond hair. He hadn't had time to gel it this morning, so his golden locks were now resting lazily over his eyes.

He hadn't wanted to say that much. He knew no good would come of it. He didn't think he was that bad of a boyfriend, but he also didn't want to make things worse then they had to be. It was hard enough keeping a secret inner-band homosexual relationship alive without complicating it with little tidbits from the past like that.

He groaned. Sasuke would never come out of his apartment now. That much was clear.

_So I'll just have to drag him out myself out myself…_

The thought crossed Naruto's mind suddenly, surprising him enough that he bit his tongue. It wasn't that it was that odd of a thought. Actually, the option of knocking Sasuke's door down and dragging him out by the ear so they could talk face-to-face was quite a Naruto thing to think. It was the sheer genius of the idea that astounded the boy so much.

The door looked strong, but not that strong. Naruto wasn't sure exactly what it was made of, metal, wood, plastic, maybe, but his better judgment told him he could break it. In the end, it didn't really matter what the door was made of anyway, did it? It all depended on how new the hinges were.

Grinning triumphantly at his new goal, Naruto cracked the knuckles of his hands. He'd get Sasuke out, and then everything would be okay. They'd be okay. Life would be perfect and they'd go back to having fun.

"Sasuke! If you won't let me in, then I'm letting myself in!" That was the only warning given before Naruto rammed his shoulder into the door. It was stronger then it first looked, it seems, and Naruto bit down on his bottom lip to keep from voicing his body's pain. The salty taste of blood spurred on the next three collisions.

"I'm not giving up, you bastard." Naruto muttered through tightly clenched teeth.

"Wh-what the fuck!" Came Sasuke's muffled voice from inside the apartment, followed closely by a crash and other crash-full noises. Naruto cringed, visibly imagining Sasuke's trip and fall.

"You won't come out, so I'm coming in. I'll make you listen to my apology, Sasuke, I swear to it!" The cheater shouted to the cheatee with a toothy grin, showing off his always oddly pronounced canines before diving at the door. It still hurt, but by now his arm was starting to go numb. Naruto reasoned that was probably for the better, even if it did mean he wouldn't be able to feel his arm pop from it's socket.

He took an extra long run for the next ram, caught between laughing and crying as he felt the door shake.

Another ram. Naruto wondered how much longer this would go on. Another ram. Would he ever open the door? Another. Was this all pointless? Another. Was there any hope at all? Another. Naruto's arm had moved past numbness and was now burning like hell fire. Maybe things really were bleak…

"You idiot! What do you think you're doing! You'll break your arm and my… door…" Sasuke's chidings were abruptly cut-off as he opened the door, only to be run over by a charging Naruto. The two were pushed into the apartment, both successfully bashing their heads against an end table and spilling half-full glasses in their slide.

"Sasuke!" Naruto piped happily, his eyes hungrily taking in the almost forgotten image of his former-hopefully-present boyfriend. Without thinking he ducked his head down, leaning in for a kiss. He got as far as his bottom lip brushing Sasuke's own before he was roughly pushed off.

Yelping as he landed on something pointed, Naruto guiltily watched as Sasuke wiped blood from his lips. Frowning, Naruto touched his own lips. Seemed he'd been biting down harder then he'd realized. They were completely bloody.

"I'm sor-"

"Get out."

"No! Listen Sa-"

"Get out."

"No I won't! I wan-"

"Get the fuck out, Naruto."

"Please! Can we just talk! Face-to-face! I know if we do, you'll forgive me!"

"I will never forgive you. Now get the fuck out and don't come to my apartment again."

Sasuke grunted as he attempted to push the other boy out the door, his efforts failing miserably as Naruto grasped his hands in his own smaller ones. The blond-haired boy was unsettled by how cold the brooding boy's hands were.  
"Sasuke… look at me." Naruto said sternly as the taller boy averted his gaze. His wrist were limp in Naruto's hold, a fact that both worried and relieved him. Sasuke was weak and sickly, but at least he couldn't run away.

"Fine, don't look at me. Be an immature little asshole." Naruto couldn't help but smirk as Sasuke shot him a deathly glare. He loved the Uchiha, but sometimes he was just too easy to play.

"Now that I have your attention… I'm sorry."

He thought that one word would be enough. That that one word, teamed with his pleading blue eyes would be enough to sway Sasuke. By the flat and deadly look he was giving him, it really wasn't enough.

"You think that's all it will take! One goddamn word and I'm going to go running into your arms! Naruto, it's not that fucking easy! You screwed up big time and I can't just forgive you like that, don't you get that!"

Sasuke was panting under his breath as he finished his outburst, making him look all the more pitiful and making Naruto's face crumble all the more. His whisker-scars looked misshapen as he fought to keep from tearing up. Sasuke was right, of course. How could he expect everything to go back to normal after everything with Itachi?

"You're right, obviously… but… but you have to understand… I really am sorry… But… you also have to understand… what's the point of dwelling on things? I mean… Remember how things were when we were little? Before I was friends with you?" He paused for a moment. Not long enough to let Sasuke speak, not like he looked like he wanted to, but just enough to catch his breath. It always felt weird talking about his childhood, especially to others.

"People always used to pick on me… used to make my life miserable… it was horrible… but I don't dwell on it. Not now, anyway. I'm passed all that. Those years and years of being bullied because of who my parents were and who they weren't. It just takes too much energy to dwell on stuff… and if I did… well, then I'd dwell on all the times you beat me up after school, mocked me before the class, or stole my lunch."

Sasuke visibly winced at every childhood memory but Naruto pressed on unhindered.

"But I don't dwell, because that's just stupid. Sasuke… I could make a long speech about why I'm sorry, about all the reasons why what I did was wrong, about how disgusted I am with my weakness. I could do all that and say I'm sorry and I love you… or I can just say I'm sorry and I love you now and get this over a hell of a lot quicker."

At some point in Naruto's finishing words, Sasuke had fixed his gaze on the floor again, leaving Naruto with a clear view of his friend's oily black bangs. He looked calm on the outside, but on the inside it felt like a snake was slithering in his stomach. Not a very nice feeling. So much depended on whether Sasuke accepted his words or not. The band for one and their relationship for another.

More silence. Naruto began to idly wonder if there was anything more he could say. Nothing came up, but that didn't matter, because the next moment Sasuke had his arms around him, oily black hair mingling with un-gelled blonde hair as he leant his head against Naruto's own.

"Sasuke…"

"Don't say anything. Just be quiet." Sasuke said bluntly as Naruto felt the strong arms around him tighten.

"So… does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"What do you think, idiot?"

"Oh… okay then" Naruto said with a sigh as he buried his head in Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't hold his usual smell, a mix of minty shampoo, light cologne, and some natural Sasuke-smell. Now it was noticeably tainted, holding remnants of beer, cigarettes, and a stale odor he couldn't quite identify.

"I thought you quick smoking because it was bad for your voice." Naruto mumbled into Sasuke's neck, unwilling to move from their position. It was nice, being pressed up so close like this again.

"I recently took it up and quit again. Now shut up. For real this time"

"Oh… okay." Naruto couldn't help but smile as he 'shutted up for real this time'. Things were back to the way they were before. Everything was fine. Everything was great. Sasuke was his and he was Sasuke's and Itachi had nothing to so with their little private circle of love. That was that and that would stay that.

-

Wha, there we go. I started this at 11… it got finished at 1 AM… the wondrous ways my mind works…

Neway, with an ending like that, you just –know- something's gonna skrew them up, hehehehe.

I had more to say, but I'm off now, cha

/Froggy Out


End file.
